code geass prequal:omega of the rebellion
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: the story of a young boy from Britannia who wants to change our world for the better but can this high school kid do it? well with the help of a strange girl he meets one day he will get the power of kings and by god he is going to try. OC/C.C,and more
1. remiscene

CODE GEASS:PREQUAL

OMEGA OF THE REBBELION

(all right so here is my debut work almost everybody in here is an O.C it takes place long ago,the late 1970's and will be narrated by the main character's future self's or present self's point of view very dramatic but I swear my next work won't be well hope you enjoy ^_^).

A young man with long silver hair dressed only in a loose fitting robe stands above a large balcony overlooking a beautiful flower garden that go's on for miles on end he start to talk to no one in particular"Every man has something in their past that they are not proud of the sin's they have committed or the hearts they have broken the things that they regret and want to change,though some men look to the past for comfort,the days when they we're happy those people are easily shackled by regret or are ruled by their ego or the urge for revenge,I wonder am I such a man one such as me could never truly hold the power of a king but my successor may hold the key I wonder will NOTHING surpass the END?

The END I started I wonder are you watching over him after all your sister created him well E.E?

In the kingdom I live now I wonder how many years have passed,I remain the same never aging un-able to die or truly live,I watch,from my own private world as my former home grows more and more decayed by THEM by Charlie and Vincent(note:I assume V.V's real name is something starting with V),and I can barely do anything all I can do is send others to fight for me,as I cannot leave this wretched paradise that I created.

I wonder when did this all start,when did start the clock the countdown to the END?Ah yes now I remember the day it started the day I met her,the day OMEGA was born"the young man said as he looked up to the dark-colored and overly-stary sky starting at the 2 moons?(Note:yeah I said 2 moons odd place I know).

(flashback 1978,place area 8 formerly the soviet union of Russia,until about 7 years ago when brittania declared war on the soviat union a war which the won in about 1 year,outside the capital city of Moscow renamed new pendragon,city of Arkhangatsk,brittanian royal Azanlve academy,high school division"the school is divided into 4-sections elementy,junior high,senior high and university").

A very beautiful and cute red-headed teacher in a lab coat and glasses with her hair done up in a pony-tail,she looked to be in her early teen's(Note: Alice Alstreim is a child genius who got her teaching degree at 12 years old she is now 13 or 14 and is one of the academy's top new instructors) was chasing a sophomore and yelling through the hall"OLAN MEGUS GET BACK HERE YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME YOUR GONNA ATTEND CLASS WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!the woman shouted to the short haired boy with silver hair who argued back while still running from the teacher that was even younger than him"no way ms. Alstreim I am outta here,after all I am one of the academy's best students I have more than enough credits to move up to the next grade even if I ditch class as much as I want neiner neiner nyaaa"the boy states as he does that tongue eye thing and turns a corner and comes to a wall"uh oh heh dead end now what do I do hmm?"he starts to think while his young as the cute loli teacher pushes several students aside and turns the corner to where olan ran,she See's him cornered now was her chance to catch the infamous academy genius/discipline problem she stares at the cornered student Olan,her breathing was hard he gave her quite the chase"HUFF HUFF I HAVE YOU NOW I NEED TO RECORD THIS MOMENT FOR POSTARITY I FINNALY CAUGHT YOU pant pant!"hissed ms. Alstreim as she pulled out a rare Polaroid color instamatic camera and starts to slowly walk over to Olan still panting from the chase.

Olan didn't look too concerned by this entrapment,though he was a tad scared at seeing how into catching him she was he got a massive sweat drop down his head and chuckled crackingly and repleyed"so um miss Alstreim do you dance?"he asked while she snapped a few pictures of him that then started falling out of the camera and onto the floor,"HUFF HUFF WHAT do I dance? why the hell would I dance with any one including you Olan megus,i would never want to dance with a bastard like you!"she howled to the seemingly captured student.

Olan looked at the tiny little teacher and sneered childly"well you know I think you would like dancing if you ever gave it a chance,i personally think that such a cute little girl like you should dance at least once cuz I love to dance with pretty girls such as you,SEE LIKE THIS ALICE!"Olan shouted as he kicked a mop bucket over and she skidded on the now wet floor about to fall over as Olan caught her in his arms,he embraced her close and then spun her around like they we're dancing,she let out a huge blush as her face turned red like a cherry at being so close to the older boy who was also her student,he then grabed her hand and relesed her she then slid a little ways in the oppisite direction and fell flat on her face her butt up in the air and her skirt flashing the people in the hall revealing her teddy bear print panties,she was blushing again but this time from public emmbarresment instead of let out a large cry as tear gathered in her eyes shecried out"WAHHHHHH OLAN MEGUS I HATE YOU YOU STUPID JERK SOB SOB I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU NOW AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A living HELL WAHHH SOB SOB"she sobbed loudly as the students snickered at the child teachers humiliation. She turned to the source of her disgrace the high school student and student council member Olan megus,her voice filled with sobs she spoke"why,why Olan why are you so disrespectful,

huh Olan what are you doing so close to that window Olan NO DON'T"Alice cried out as he jumped out the window knowing they we're on the 3rd floor she ran over to the window he had jumped onto a tree brach,Olan shouted to his young teacher"SORRY MY SWEET LITTLE TEACH(note:instead of peach he called her teach) BUT I AM A LITTLE TO BUSY TO COME TO CLASS HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME BYE BYE!"he yelled to the cute teacher he just upset,as he jumped from the tree branch and finnaly reched the ground and an old fashioned german motorcycle with a side car dashed by and Olan jumped in leaving the girl dazzed and upset she had failed to capture him and even suffered a great disgrace she bobed her head down and started to sob again.

As Olan sat in the sidecar putting his helmet on the driver spok to his friend"wow Olan you sure showed her today didn't you how many teachers have you outwitted now 7 or 8?"the green haired young man said to olan,he looked up at the driver and sighed"well I am pretty sur she was only my 6th but you were pretty close joey though I do feel kind of bad for ,maybe I went to far I mean she is still just a kid no matter how smart she is,yeah I think I should apoligize when we get back to the school".

Joey looked at Olan like he was crazy"WHAT? The devil of the academy feeling sorry for a teacher noway what do you have a crush on her or something because I have never heard you 2nd guess your behavior before that little girl started working here at our school"joey yelled over the motor of the bike to his long time sighed and leaned back on the side cars seat"well maybe but I am not in love with her okay? Now where are we heading the chess and gamble game area of the arcade's upper floor?"Olan wondered waiting for joey's reply,joey handed him a croquet which Olan munched down joey then yelled out"yeah something like that I was thingking like maybe we could do chess today and maybe some 21 after all you do know how to count cards,or even some roulette hehheh"laughed joey as Olan's eyes went big at the comment of where they we're going"what joey you don't mean your taking us to the casino area of the arcade tower we aren't old enough if we get caught we could get in massive trouble do you even understand how much well joey damn I love mischief asmuch as the next guy but this is just to much joe"he hissed at joey loudly as they aprroched the arcade tower lovelen tower Olan closed his eyes thinking"why did joe always have to take things too far and why was it always upto me to get us out of it damn ahh"he thought to himself then he heard it a strange voice that sounded like a young girl call his name he thought nothing of it and then they arrived at the lovelen arcade and casino tower they stopped and joey parked and they got out and headed into the tower not knowing what would later happen to him olan went with joey inside.

Alright so chapter 1 is done sorry about the anti-climatic cliffhanger just wait there will be a ton of action and romance to come hope you enjoy it,oh and Olan's teacher is the ancestor of a code geass character and so is joey you will see many people and C.C will be in the next chapter see you soon oh and if I don't see some comment I might not post the next part well bye for now :3


	2. the begining of the END

CODE GEASS PREQUEL:

OMEGA OF THE REBELLION

CHAPTER2: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Joey and Olan continued to walk inside and down the hall. As they got in the elevator, Joey pushed the 15th floor button,and the elevator began to ascend. The two old friends rose up the tower,until they arrived on the adult game floor. The duo then separated and after 3-hours of gaming, gambling, and 350 pounds won later, Joey finds Olan at a large table playing 3 chess games at once. Joey stared in amazement.

"Damn, Olan,this is awesome. Can you win all those matches, dude?"Joey asked. Olan kept playing, ignoring Joey. After five minutes, Ola sneered.

"Checkmate,checkmate,and checkmate. Well, that's game. All of you guys pay. That's 50 pounds each. (note:money in Russia is really called rubles but I don't know if Britannia makes the area's it conquers change its currency or not. Sorry.)

The three adults each let out a large sigh as they got out their wallets and paid Olan.

Olan grinned upon them handing him the money for he had won and won in style. He tilted his head up.

"You guys were so-so, but with some practice maybe you dudes might pose a challenge for me next time. In fact, I think I will play you guys again sometime, but just for fun. When I play for money, I just try too hard and forget to have fun. Well then, I am afraid I must be going now. Later!"

Olan giggled and grabbed Joey's hand pulling him back to the elevator.

The elevator began to move down the tower. Joey walked up to Olan and grinned.

"Sooooo, buddy, watcha gonna do with your share of the spoils cuz 'member, we split the take. That's the way things are, right, buddy?"Joey stated with no attention to grammar.

Olan sighed and tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah,yeah, like always, Joe. We split the take, me getting 35% and you getting 65% just because you're my ride back and forth. I sure am glad I have friends like you who take me for all I am worth. Otherwise I would have more money than I would know what to do with. Why, my wallet would weigh like 50 pounds or more." Olan said as he kept bending more and more, tilting his back until he was making the bridge formation (note: that's when you put your hands on the ground and hold yourself up). From there he began a handstand. (note:Olan is weird.)

This went on for three minutes. Then they arrived at the parking floor and Olan stood back up. As they headed back to the bike, they saw an 8-peasant girl being beaten by some Britannia soldiers for minor theft. She was yelling for help as the soldiers forced her to the ground and began kicking her repeatedly.

She called out, "PLEASE,PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE! IT-IT-IT HURTS. HELP ME, YOU TWO. HELP ME, PLEASE!" the girl yelled out toward Olan and Joey.

Olan and Joey walked right past the girl, Olan looking back at the girl. He felt terrible and got a pained look on his face."_I am so sorry that they are doing that to you, but I can't do anything. If they find out who I am, i-i-i just, I am so sorry. I wish I could take all that pain away, and I hope that somewhere in your heart you can forgive me for what I am doing. Please forgive me." _Olan thought as a slight tear appeared in his eye, the girl still reaching out to him. She was beaten and bruised, her face drenched in tears while the rest of her body was being assaulted.

After that they made it back to their bike, got on, and began to drive off. Olan was still beating himself up for not doing anything. They sped down the road until Joey stopped, parked at a gas station, and started to fill the bike up. He looked over at his upset friend.

"Look, Olan, don't beat yourself up over one measly 8-girl getting beaten. It just isn't worth it. Even if you wanted to do something, what would you do afterward? I doubt the military men you beat up would be very forgiving,or that the measly peasant girl would even thank you properly, if at all. So don't let it bug you man. Who cares about the numbers, right, Olan?" Joey exclaimed in a somewhat raciest tone to Olan.

Olan stood up and went into the gas station to get a can of Coca-Cola (note: product placement Coke was way bigger than Pepsi back then. I had to ask my pops to be sure though).

When he walked back to Joey, he let out a sigh.

"I must say, I'm a tad surprised by your attitude, Joeseph Gottwald. I'm gonna walk back, okay? Go home by yourself. I am going to the park or something." Olan walked off, leaving Joe behind.

As Olan walked down the streets he could see it all the oppressed 8-citizens,working for unfair wages,be charged major time for minor crimes,being beaten in public yet nobody cares,how the only 8's that could get into his school would either be workers,servants or the few that still had weath,and how the city's beauty was slowly being taken, and changed into something depressing,he hated it all yet there was nothing he could do about it,nothing at all.

Olan finnaly arrived at the park and at his favorite spot right near the park center where there stood an elagent fountain and 6 majesticly crafted stone benchs,he layed down on the bench and listend to the sound of the wind whistling,the birds chirping the atoli's had just come back from japan they were always his favorite bird,the sounds of the water flowing in the fountain and the nearby lake it was at times like this he felt at peace.

Olan layed there for a few minutes before drifting to sleep,he dreamt about a cute very young girl just a tad older than his little sister, she had hair that was as blue as the sky he loved so much,her face was as pale as ivory,her eyes the bright yet dark glowing color of amythests,she reached her hand out almost saying"come here,come here come to me",this girl looked truly unique,as he approached the girl and then one more appeared he looked to the this girl now, this one had bright green hair and topaz eyes and a blank yet sad stare,"_these girls who,who are they?,i have never seen these girls before and I have never been this immagintive,so how is it I came up with girls such as these_?"thought Olan knowing he would never get an awnser.

Then a large fire erupted evaporating the two girls,right in front of him he saw a strange symbol like a bird then he awoke still in the park.

Olan hade jumped awake due to the shock the dream had felt so real,what he had seen was awful,the 2 girls being burnt to a cinder, and that odd symbol.

He stood up and sighed"man that dream heh,I must be really twisted to dream up something like that,maybe I should see a shrink when I get back to the school,hmm I wonder how long I was out for?"he looked at his watch it read 11:45 PM,Olan's eyes went wide he had been asleep for more than four and a half hours,"oh crap I need to get back soon, or sis is gonna kill me."

Just as that was happening a young girl dressed in white wearin a very wide white sun hat which covered her face,walked upto Olan and pulled on his jacket "um pardon sir Olan ivi britannia but I wanna play tag if you don't mind?"the strange girl as she ran behind a tree giggeling.

Olan was shocked"_how,how did this little girl know my real name?_,um pardon little girl could you tell me how you know of that name please?"Olan asked the girl as she began to run away running into the woods behind the park.

As she ran Olan stood there thinking"_well I had better follow her she could be trouble if she goes, and tells the britannian forces, that me and my sister are really alive, I need to make her promise not to tell,and it is a tad to late for a kid like her to be alone at night",_he thought to himself as he began to chase the strange girl through the town and into the small forest.

He chased her, and chased her yet she continued to lead she was fast way fast Olan may skip class alot but he is a really good athlete,he was a faster runner than the captain of the track team,(note:Olan really likes to stay in shape,he is not just a good runner but he is also good at archery,fencing,skeet shooting,basket ball and baseball unlike a certain lavender eyed britannian we all know and love),"man that kid is fast,i don't know if I will ever be able to catch her, wow who would have thought that I would be outrun by a kid,well I can't give up now I gotta keep moving"Olan exclaimed with an exhausted voice,as he started running again,still following the young girl she stopped when he stopped, and ran when he ran,it seemed like she wanted to lead him somewhere.

Olan was unaware as to just how long he had been following her he was clear into the next city the area dubbed the SARALOV slums, Olan stopped and looked around,he alast realized where he was he looked at all the suffering 8's this place was awful they lived in boxes and delapadated houses what few remaining good houses left were cono apartments that were jampacked with people,Olan began to tearup at this sight"why,why has britannia not helped these people as the ones that conquerd them it should be their, no my responsability to help them,yet we force them to fend for themselves after we take away almost all they have,I don't understand why do we conquer if not to control?,why is emperor duncan letting this happen?,no why is he making this happen,why uncle duncan why?"asked a heartbroken Olan.

"Well if you want to find out come with me teehee"giggled the strange girl, as she appeared behind him somehow,Olan looked over to her, he could not see her face, but he could tell she was smiling,Olan grew angery"HOW,HOW COULD YOU BE SMILING ABOUT ALL OF THIS,IT'S TERRIBLE!"he shouted at the girl, as she kept walking fast still having that smile on her face,he began to follow her again but just then it happened he heard the sounds of gunshots, he looked over from an alleyway,"oh man its the britannian millatary, and they are shooting what I assume are rebels, damn it if I am caught by the brits, I am in deep trouble"Olan said to himself as the britannians kept moving forward shooting anybody that gave them even the tiniest bit of resistance.

Olan could hear the Britannian commander shouting,"HURRY WE HAVE TO FIND THEM,THAT MAN MADE OFF WITH THE TEST SUBJECTS,FIND HIM AND RETRIVE THE GIRLS,AT ONCE OR ADMIRIAL LAVITS WILL HAVE OUR HEADS, AND PRINCE ALPHANSO WILL MAKE SURE HE GETS THEM "he yelled to his men as they continued to interagate the peasents, and shoot anyone who showed even a hint of courage or defiance.

Meanwhile a man dressed in a blue trench coat wearing a white shirt underneath,with a black beret cap on, was running holding the hand of a young girl dressed in a straight jacket,who was wearing an orange coat over it and a red beret on her head,while he was holding a shotgun in his other hand,they were running and talking,"huff huff don't worry I promised, I would get you out of that place, and that I would see you to a safe place,they aren't going to do anymore experiments on you I swear,i just wish your sister hadn't run off like that but you musn't worry I am sure she is fine,i will keep you safe Cece"the man said while still running with the green haired girl holding his hand,he was breathing hard and a red stain on the side of his white shirt and on his right shoulder,he had been shot and was losing blood fast.

While that was happening Olan was following the girls laughter into the ruins of some building,but he still followed her,right into an area that was parcialy underground a part of the city that had sanken into the earth, turning the city into 2-areas over 50 city block lay in this strange place,the place was dubbed THE SLUM UNDERGROUND.

* * *

What will happen next who knows but you have gotta tell me what you think to find out oh and the guy that is running with C.C is named Camron.

Well I hope you liked chapter 2 see you soon all byesis ^_^


End file.
